My Emotion
by CommunityGleek
Summary: For as long as she can remember emotions have been behind a locked door in Raven's mind. So with the help of her friends and a lovable changeling can they save Raven from herself? R
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading my story, guys. It's my first and I hope everyone likes it. R R!

Murder She Wrote

* * *

She held onto his hand, putting all her power into just not letting go.

_Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion-_

"Hey Raven, move over will you?"

The gothic looking girl lifted her hood and gazed warily at the changeling in front of her.

He was clumsily trying to balance three drinks and a giant bowl of popcorn in his two

arms, and it looked as if he were about to be unsuccessful. The glass of root beer

tipped over and its contents spilled out, and headed to make a mess on the floor.

Thankfully Raven's glowing eyes carefully returned the liquid to its glass. Beast Boy

sighed, and placed the refreshments on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Raven." he said with gratitude.

She simply rolled her eyes. It was very like Beast Boy to not make two trips from the

kitchen to the living quarters. Sometimes, actually most times, Beast Boy did things

without thinking them through. The Teen Titans had grown used to it, though.

Raven slowly levitated a few inches into the air as Beast Boy sat on the couch.

"Aw, geez, Rae. I didn't mean for you to leave." he complained, rubbing his neck

nervously.

It was a habit he'd practiced since Raven met him and she found herself liking this cute

gesture despite herself. Quickly, she turned away just as Cyborg and Robin entered the

living room with a handful of games.

"Hey BB, ready for a nice session of me kicking your butt in Fast wheels 2?" asked the

giant half robot.

Beast Boy turned his attention from the girl above him to his male friends.

"No way, dude. If anyone is gonna get their butt kicked it's gonna be Mr. Half Metal over

here."

"Oh you think so, huh?"

"I _know _so."

Raven moved from her position over the couch and flew toward her room. She wasn't

exactly in the mood for watching Beast Boy and Cy's petty arguing today. The dream

she'd had last night was haunting her mind, and she needed to meditate to clear it.

Her fingers slipped, one by one, and she felt herself being pulled into the darkness

beneath her.

As Raven reached the main hallway she heard her name being called. She turned and

stared at the Boy Wonder.

"Raven, you're welcome to stay and watch if you like." he offered

Inside she smirked. Robin, their unspoken leader, always looking out for his fellow

teammates. It was an admirable quality to her.

"No thanks. I have some more meditating to do. And besides, watching Beast Boy and

Cyborg argue isn't exactly my idea of a good time." she replied in her usual monotone.

Robin took a look at the arguing friends and shook his head.

"Now that you mention it, it's not mine either. Have any idea where Starfire is?"

She shook here head. Starfire and Robin sort of had this bond between them, an

unspoken yet clearly visible romance. Raven secretly envied them, being able to have

such free emotions. Not having any horrific consequences whenever they simply laughed,

or got even a little angry. No, no one had to endure such harsh conditions as Raven.

"I am here, Robin." called a cheery voice.

The Tamaranian beauty poked her head out from their kitchen area. From the smell that

now filled the room it was apparent she was cooking some Tamaranian meal. And it was

apparent that the Teen Titans were going to have upset stomachs tonight.

Raven wrinkled her nose slightly, and then floated off to her room. Behind her Starfire

looked to and asked, "Friend Raven, she is alright?"

Robin nodded. He knew how worried Starfire could get about her teammates. Her

compassion was one the traits that Robin admired in her, and he was always careful not

make her worried about anything.

"So Star," he asked entering the kitchen. "what are you making?"

"Oh," she beamed. "a rare Tamaran delicacy. Nugasflorb. I've found the ingredients here

on Earth and am preparing a, how you say, 'feasting of great friends'. I'm sorry, but it

seems I've used all the horse's tongue and sheep bladder. Is that alright?"

Robin's stomach turned inside out as he looked inside the large cooking pot. He knew

that for the sake of Starfire's feelings, he would be eating at least some of this strange

food.

"It's okay Star. Really."

Robin took one last look into the pot. _Can't wait, _he thought.

Raven let herself sink into the darkness that was her room. She sighed, and closed her

eyes, chanting those familiar words, _Azarath, metrion, zinthos_. With her hood pulled over

her head and no interruptions from her friends, her mind felt finally at rest.

Since the day she was created, Raven knew she was different. When she was still very

young she learned soon that her emotions controlled everything. If she was sad about

something a dark cloud would form over Azarath and rain for hours. Her people would

have to spend that time living in misery. If she was happy, things would explode, and if

she were angry… well, whole planets could explode. It all depended on her and what she

was feeling.

That was why she had to leave. She couldn't remain on her home planet when she knew

she could destroy it. With the slightest feeling, the slightest emotion she could destroy

everything that had ever been near and dear to her. So for twelve years she'd had to live

on this Earth, training herself to control her emotions. No, not control, but wipe away

their existence. She knew it was the only way to ensure the safety of others.

But their was someone who wanted her power gone. Someone who wanted to use her to

destroy everything he could. And he was powerful; so very, very powerful. He knew

what emotion could make Raven more dangerous than she had ever been before. Anger.

He'd taken this emotion and become a guardian over it, waiting for the moment when he

would strike. For some odd reason, Raven felt it was sooner than she'd hoped. And it

seemed like there was no way any one could help her. They couldn't stand against him.

Because he was…

_Azarath, metrion, zinthos_. _Azarath, metrion, zinthos_.

Trigon.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you liked it. It's my first fanfiction, so don't be too hard. But anyway, please review and tell me what you think.

Murder She Wrote


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing, and for all you guys who read w/o reviewing, please do because it lets me

know what you thought of my story.

**animeobsessed3191: **I don't know why the format looks like this. I'm having trouble with the little document manager thing.

Here's my second chapter, rr!

* * *

"Whoa, dude, remind me to never eat nugarsflorg or whatever that thing was." groaned a sick Beast Boy. 

"I know, man. I don't think I'll be able to eat anything ever again." Cyborg agreed.

Just then Robin came into the dining room and placed a large, familiar looking box on the table.

"Who wants pizza?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped up from their seats, suddenly forgetting their previous vows. They flipped open

the box, and breathed in deeply the smell of a steaming, half pepperoni half extra cheese pizza. And like the

animals they were all three boys attacked it.

Raven watched them with mild interest. The ferocity in which they ate was amazing, yet kind of scary at the

same time.

Sitting cross legged in her chair, Raven was a little relieved to find she could stop meditating. Her mind was at

peace and it was nice to have some leisure time. A book of dark stories from various authors lay open in her lap,

and she returned her focus to the one she was reading. It was especially dark, a story about a man who lost his

one true love to another, died, and then come back to kill her and her lover. Raven was actually enjoying it.

The dreary setting and reality of the story drew her in more and more with every word. She hated stories with

sugarcoated plots, or happy endings. They were too unreal for her dark taste.

"Raven, I um, saved you a slice."

Raven lifted her head slightly to see her green changeling friend holding an extra cheese pizza slice in front of her. Inside, she

sighed deeply. It was the little things like this that had her a little concerned. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate these nice

things Beast Boy did, it's just that she didn't know where they were coming from. From the first day Raven had met him,

Beast Boy had done some nice things, thrown some playful taunts towards her way. Those were just casual and natural habits

for him. But lately it was like he was going out of his way just to… be _really_ nice. Raven couldn't deny that this sudden extra

attention wasn't wanted, but she just wanted to understand why he was being this way.

Raven accepted the pizza and watched as Beast Boy sat in the seat beside her. He stared at her intently, as if waiting to see

her eat it. Although she wasn't too hungry, especially after that Nugasflorb meal, she took a small bite of the pizza and

chewed softly.

Beast Boy nodded a little and then turned to look at his male friends devouring the last of the pizza. Cyborg finished his last

slice, licked his fingers, and burped. A loud one.

"Now _that_ was a real dinner." he sighed contented.

Robin nodded his head in agreement, and punched his chest to let out a loud one of his own. Beast Boy chuckled, and Raven

just shook her head. But she had to admit, she enjoyed the comfortable atmosphere right now. She could be with her friends

and loosen up (as much as was allowed). It was kind of nice.

Just as she was about to return to her book, one thought occurred to her, _where was Starfire_? The Tamaranian princess had

missed the dissing of her home cooked meal.

Raven groaned inwardly as Starfire entered the dining room. Sometimes it seemed like she was a half psychic as well as a half

demon.

"Robin, I have finished looking for that video 'The Nice and the Kind' and I am afraid to say that I have failed to…"she never

finished.

Raven lifted an eyebrow. So that was how Wonder Boy distracted Starfire, he'd sent her looking through the

Titan'sDVD/movie collection. Frankly, Raven was surprised Starfire had gone through it in a few minutes, because(thanks to

Cyborg and Beast Boy) the Titans had hundreds of movies. It could take days to find a single movie in that collection.

Robin, startled at first, quickly got over it and shoved the pizza box behind the trash can and smiled guiltily. But it was too late. She'd already seen it.

"Robin, might I ask why you have a box of pizza?" Starfire asked, her voice sweet but with a little accusation in her tone.

"Well, uh," Robin searched his mind for some type of legal explanation. But he couldn't think of one that might not hurt the

Tamaranian's feelings. "you see, the guys and I have a , uh, good excuse. Don't we guys?"

Robin looked to his friends for some support, but was half surprised to find that he'd been shamelessly abandoned. The

dining room was now empty, except for him and Starfire. She stared at him expectantly.

_Oh boy,_ he thought.

* * *

Raven couldn't speak for the others, but she knew she didn't want to be their when Starfire found out that her food tasted

horrible. And besides, Raven had only a small piece of the pizza anyway.

She headed to her room, in hopes of finishing her reading. But as she levitated a few inches into the air, she could hear

footsteps behind her.

"Hey Rae." Beast Boy.

How come he only seemed to want to play at times when she wished to be alone?

"Yes Beast Boy?" she said still moving to her room.

"Maybe you and I could go and watch a movie in the den. We just got 'I know what you did last weekend'. It should be

good for laughs." he suggested.

The thought of sitting comfortably in the den watching a horror movie with Beast Boy was strangely appetizing to Raven. She

was just about to go with him, when suddenly a weird burning feeling happened in her chest. She made a little gasping noise.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked concerned.

The pain disappeared, but left Raven a little weak. She felt dizzy and leaned back, just enough to lose her balance. Luckily,

Beast Boy used his quick reflexes to catch her in midair.

"Are you okay, Raven?" he asked concerned.

She nodded and noticed how close they were. Beast Boy's arms were holding her from both sides, so her face was pushed

into his chest. She noted with a blush how warm and fresh he smelled. Her nose could pick up a slight trace of cologne that

drew her senses in a rush.

It was like he suddenly realized he was still holding her. He quickly set her on to the ground and backed away a little. Raven

turned away so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye, and walked inside her room. Before she closed the door he asked,

"So I guess the movie is off?"

Another burning feeling happened in her chest. This time she concealed the sharp pain it caused.

"Sorry Beast Boy. Maybe you should try Cyborg." she offered.

He nodded slowly, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away. Raven watched after him, and then shut her door.

* * *

In the dark depths of her room, Raven lay sleeping on her bed. Her mind was clouded with the remnants of the dream that had been haunting her for days.

_A pounding blow to the head sent him flying across the land. "No!" Raven cried with a considerable amount of emotion in her voice. She pleaded with the demon, please take her life, not his. Please kill her, but don't harm him any further. The demon only laughed and his glowing red eyes shone with a new evil. "To kill you," he said "would be killing myself. For you and me are one Raven. We are the morning, the evening, and the night. We can control everything, destroy anything, with just the power of one emotion. Don't fool yourself into thinking that you can defeat me, because I am all powerful. I control every feeling part of your body." Raven shook her head violently. "No." she said. "No, You can't do this! I won't believe you!" she screamed it. Trigon just laughed once more ,this time throwing Raven off the edge of the plateau and into a world of eternal darkness. As she fell into the darkness she cried the name "Beast Boy."_

Raven tossed and turned feverishly in her sleep. Her black robe hung loosely off her slender frame. And as she turned again, a section of the cloth fell from her shoulder. And on that shoulder, burned a glowing red mark.

* * *

There's the next chapter. Hope you like it. RR.


End file.
